


Don't Fuck With Demons

by Peter_Strahm



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Creepy, Creepypasta, Erickson Is A Hardass, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Murderers, Nightmares, NoEnd House, Ouija, Paranormal, Stupidity, ZOZO - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peter_Strahm/pseuds/Peter_Strahm
Summary: There is a murderer on the loose. One of the victims happened to know quite a lot about the... supernatural. In his desperation, Erickson decides to seek the truth via an Ouija board. But two of the participants are... cynical, to say the least.
Kudos: 4





	Don't Fuck With Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the seance is not a realistic one, but I don't have any real-life experience with Ouija boards. Please bear with me.

'Do we _have_ to do this?' Eric groaned as he poured himself the fourth tumbler of bourbon. It was at this moment that Allison apprehended why Eric had insisted to do the seance at his apartment: he craved to have free access to alcohol.

'You might want to steer clear of the alcohol', Allison replied as she pried the tumbler from Eric's fingers and set it down on the coffee table between them. 'The rules state that you shouldn't play when under influence of alcohol and drugs.'

'Who says I'm playing?' Eric shot back as he grabbed the glass and downed its contents in one go. 'Mind your own business, bitch.'

'I'm getting desperate', Erickson admitted, burying his face in his hands. 'I don't know what to do.'

Outside, the winds raged. Steven had humorously stated that he believed the wind to be a negative omen for the events to come - but Lindsey truly believed in these kinds of things. As a matter of fact, she didn't want to be a participant in this endeavor in the first place; she feared the paranormal.

'Let's get this crap over with', Peter suddenly suggested. Without further ado, he put his now empty coffee cup down on the saloon table and stood straight to go find the dining room. 'I don't believe in ghosts and I most certainly believe in this Ouija shit.'

'Peter, please', Lindsey whispered. She jolted upright, leaving her coffee cup on the chair's armrest. 'Don't be like that', she pleaded as she grabbed her partner by his wrist.

'You know it's goddamn nonsense!' Peter returned to the saloon table to retrieve his cup. He then walked over to Eric to grab the glass bourbon container from Eric's hands and pour himself some alcohol as well. 'I might as well', he muttered when he noticed that all of the eyes were on him.

The entire group then moved to the dining room where the Ouija board had been placed on the dinner table. The planchette was lying just beside it, exactly where David had left it previously. Everyone settled down around the Ouija board and Daniel placed the planchette in the middle of the board. Erickson took those few seconds to activate the camera that they had hung over the board so they could record its responses.

'Shouldn't we dim the lights and light some candles?' Lindsey asked.

'No', Eric said. 'I'm not doing that.'

'We are gathered here to seek the guidance of the spirits around us', Erickson said with closed eyes. He held up his hands for those beside him to take. Everyone followed his example and joined hands. 'We only want the good spirits to speak to us tonight', Erickson continued after a short, awkward silence. After, all of the participants placed one finger on the planchette. The board was placed so that Erickson could easily read the replies.

'You don't believe this!' Eric hissed.

'Is there a spirit in here?' Erickson asked. It took about ten seconds, but then the planchette began to move. It went in one straight line to _Yes_.

'Who is moving this?' Peter snarled at his fellow participants.

'Sh!' Steven replied as he nudged his knee against Peter's under the table. 'Don't.'

'What is your name?' Erickson then asked.

_Caroline_

Peter was beginning to lose a bit of his cockiness, but he would never admit it.

'How old are you?' Erickson then inquired.

_23_

'What happened to you?'

_I hanged myself_

'Why did you do this?'

_Yfbuinrsadveeiob_

'What?!' Eric snapped. 'What the fuck is that supposed to mean? You're just messing with us!'

'Don't anger them', Erickson warned. 'They don't like being disrespected. That's probably an anagram.'

_Do you believe me?_

'No!' Eric got up with such aggression that his chair fell backward. But instead of falling onto the floor, it shot against the wall a meter further. 'I'm not playing anymore.'

'I'm very sorry for my colleagues... temper', Erickson said. He applied a little more pressure onto the planchette to make sure that it would remain in place.

_No problem_

'You guys have fun.' Eric then retreated into the living room.

The rest continued to communicate with the spirit that identified itself as Caroline. When the planchette moved to _Goodbye_ , they considered to stop.

'But we haven't achieved anything', Erickson argued without taking his finger off the planchette. 'We have to do a few more.'

Only Lindsey agreed with him. Just when they were about to take their fingers off the planchette, it started to move again. But it didn't spell out a word or a phrase. It just went from _Z_ to _Y_ , then to _X_ , _W_ , _V_ and further.

'Very funny!' Peter groaned sarcastically. 'Cut the crap, Erickson.'

'That's not a good thing...' Lindsey looked at her partner sideways before directing her gaze at her boss. 'What are we going to do now?'

Without saying a word, Erickson forcefully moved the planchette to Goodbye, but the second he released the pressure, the planchette went back to what it was doing previously, this time with the numbers.

'Who are you?' Lindsey asked, as calm as she could muster.

_Pazuzu_

The other participants remained quiet.

'The fuck is a Pazuzu?' Peter wanted to know.

'It's not a thing. It is a someone.' That was all Lindsey could force across her lips before her eyes became glazy, glued to the board.

_What is it Peter_

_Scared_

'Fucking hell!' Peter roared. 'I'm done!'

'Stay!' Daniel commanded from his right, but to no avail. Peter joined Eric in the living room to have some more drinks.

Erickson apologized again but none of the remaining participants wanted to continue.

'Thank you for coming and my apologies for the inconvenience. Nobody is allowed to follow us home. If you want to leave, then go to the light. May God bless you.' Everybody then took their finger off the planchette simultaneously. The planchette was placed beside the board, exactly how it had been before they started this unsuccessful seance.

That night, six of them had a good night rest. Two of them, however, suffered from terrible nightmares.


End file.
